


Drabble Dumping Ground

by lovinglydull



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglydull/pseuds/lovinglydull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles shall be dumped. Things shall be written. None shall be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem is currently on the brain, I'll start out with that. Not sure what else I'll write, but if it comes up, it comes up. I'll also take requests, either on my Tumblr: http://thatonewhodoesthing.tumblr.com/  
> or in the comments.
> 
> For now, enjoy Countess!MC/Lyon

The Grand Library was often a place of quiet tranquility, a bastion for those who wished to learn, not through the labors of social convention, but through the records of those that had seen and learned much of the world before. After all, there was that old saw: those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it. But right now, there was no quiet tranquility. There was no casual learning in a peaceful setting. The Grand Library had turned into one of the most godless and depraved places to ever exist in any of the Seven Kingdoms, a place that deserved no less than being put to the torch.

 

The Grand Library had turned into a debate hall.

 

The Countess of Holt slammed her fist on the table, scowling. Her hair had become mussed and dirty from frequently running her hands through it, and both her and her conversation partner were rather visibly tired. “It's the duty of a ruler to provide for their people, not just watch over them. A lord or lady's duty doesn’t end with being a jailer or nightwatchman!”

 

Duke Lyon's hairpin had fallen out onto the table, and the strands covering his face only barely masked the dark bags that had formed under his eyes. As a sort of half-subconscious gesture, he organized the books in front of him in a very sloppy fashion.

 

“It's foolish to think that a ruler should try to baby and nurture the country under them. The best one can hope for is to help during a crisis. A lord or lady holds authority over the people, but should be seen with respect over affection. Rebellion from within has occurred on rulers that did not properly exercise authority, such as the recent coup in Revaire.”

 

Yet again, the Countess shook her head, frizzed and ink-stained hair bouncing as her head moved. “Those who are discontent merely over a perceived weakness in authority will more often than not be in the minority. But many are discontented with a ruler that lives on a far-off cliff and only sends henchmen down to take tribute. Having a positive relationship with those who serve you is its own form of strength, as they are willing to rally behind you when you are in need. And it's often that providing for the people provides for the ruler. After all, starving peasants don't make good workers.”

 

The Countess sighed, standing up. Without another word, she quickly bound over, depositing herself roughly on Duke Lyon's lap, and wrapping her arms behind his back.

 

The Duke nearly hopped out of his seat at this sudden gesture, takign a deep breath, before turning his face directly toward the Countess's. “May I ask what you're doing?”

 

The Countess wrinkled her nose, pulling the Duke tighter. “I'm too tired to argue. So I'm going to hug you until you admit you’re wrong.”

 

The Duke frowned, hanging his head in resignation.

“Well. I have a feeling it might just backfire, considering I may not mind being hugged by you.”

 

The Countess winked, her face still twisted in exaggerated anger.

“I hope you're prepared, Your Grace, because I intend to do this all night if necessary."

* * *

 

A servant passed through, grumbling. It seemed like every time his boss wanted a book, he was the one that had to wake up and kowtow to his demands. He began to wonder if his bgoss had heard of sleepign at night.

 

As he began to make his way to the poetry section, the servant stopped, eye caught by a strange sight. The library's resident ghost, and a rather non-bookish young woman, were slumped in a chair, tangled together and sleeping. With a tut, the servant grabbed the requested book, and hurried out of the library.

* * *

 

The countess had always been an early riser. This occasion was no exception, as she slowly eased herself off of the still-sleeping Duke Lyon. Jasper was going to be furious that she had decided to sleep outside of her room, but the tongue lashing of a butler wasn't the worst thing she had to face. Only one question was on her mind when she quickly stepped out of the library.

 

Who, exactly, had left that blanket?


	2. Star vs. The Forces of Her Nannies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While working between two full-sized fics, here's a thing.
> 
> Star vs. The Forces of Evil is a real cool show. You should watch it if you can.

The Royal Guard Captain knelt down to Star's eye level, a stern but proud look in his eye. In his hands was a solid steel mace, nearly as long as Star was tall, and heavier than any of the toys she'd received so far.

 

“You're a good one, Your Highness. To prove how much you've learned, I'm lettin' you go to town on the stuff behind you with this 'ere mace.”

 

Star's grin of giddy excitement and childhood joy widened ever farther. After all, how many six-year-olds got to use a mace given to them by their babysitter? Not many, she'd wager, if she wasn't too busy focusing on the super cool mace she was going to smash stuff with. And how heavy it was, like sheesh. The Royal Guard carried these things around all the time?

 

“Oy, boss?”

 

The Royal Guard Captain sighed. “Whatsit now, Terry?”

 

The skinny, rather gloomy-looking Royal guard stood out from his fellows a fair bit, considering each of them, the Captain included, looked like they could snap him like a toothpick. That was new recruits for you. “Well, I'm sayin'... I dunno. Seems like things'll go sour here, boss-man.”

 

A chorus of assorted groans rose up, with a “Bleedin' Terry” snuck into the noise.

 

“Look here, Terry Boy. You said this when we taught her to wrestle, dodge arrows, an' that one trick with the apple!”

 

Terry shook his head, defiant. “None o' those involved givin' er weapons, boss! An' the apple trick coulda turned out real bad!”

 

Again a chorus of groans arose, accompanied by the Captain rolling up a sleeve. “I'm tellin' you what's gonna turn bad! Your fa--”

 

The inevitable fight was broken up by the smashing of wood. The Captain and the rest of the royal guard focused on Princess Star as she smashed on through the dummies set up in front of her, giving out a cheer as she broke through the wood-and-straw enemies.

 

The Captain folded his arms. “Ha! And you said it'd turn bad.”

 

The Captain obviously spoke too soon, as the rampage caused by Star spread from the dummies set up for her, to a priceless heirloom vase, on to a bust of her father, and so on, cutting a swathe through the valuables in the room as her increasingly horrified babysitters looked on. Upon smashing everythign of value, Star held the mace above her head, letting off a satisfied “Whoop whoop whoop!”

* * *

 

Star beamed a proud smile, hands on her hips. “And that's how I got my babysitters fired.”

 

Marco, torn between ignoring the story and turning back to his lunch, and asking Star more questions on what was turning out to be very interesting, merely sipped his milk in reply.


End file.
